


A Divine Appointment

by concupi_scent (silverthread)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lady and Dante adopt Nero as a kid au, Lady and Dante are the wlw/mlm wombo combo, no romance in this one just two demon hunters trying to learn how to be parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverthread/pseuds/concupi_scent
Summary: “You got a name, kid?”“Yeah.”“You wanna share that information?”“Maybe if you put me down.”Dante did so, as carefully as he could. He crouched down to make himself less intimidating.“My name is Nero.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	A Divine Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a good friend! Based off the ADORABLE comics by @dangerousbride on Twitter. If you like this fic, please go check out their work! 
> 
> If you'd like more info about commissioning me, visit my profile at @concupi_scent on Twitter! Thanks for reading!

Dante was getting tired of this. For the past twenty minutes he’d been walking aimlessly through the streets of Fortuna, pretending like he hadn’t noticed that someone was following him. He wished they’d make their move already, so he could beat their ass to the pavement and get on with his evening. They’d come to the island after rumors that Vergil had been here a year ago, but after a week of searching they hadn’t been able to find any clues as to what else he’d been working on when he’d tried to merge the demon and human worlds. Or any indication that he’d returned. Not that Dante had been looking for that. 

The nice spring day that it had been was melting into a golden evening, and Dante hadn’t wanted to waste his last day on Fortuna. Lady, always the practical one, had stayed in their hotel room to clean her guns and pack up. Dante had kind of just picked a direction and walked, losing himself in the rhythm of his steps and the smell of salt on the breeze. He hadn’t gone out in search of anything, or anyone. But something, or someone, had found him. 

He reached the end of the road he’d been ambling along. Instead of a dead-end alley, the cobblestone gave way to sand. Before him lay a beach, and before that the vast ocean. He turned around on his heel. His hand reflexively went to Rebellion, the comforting weight on his back that it had always been.

“Alright, enough sneaking around. If it’s a fight you want, come and get me.” 

His provocative tone, usually so good at drawing the ire of even the most stoic demon, didn’t have the intended effect. He only heard the ambient noises of the city, and the distant crashing of waves. 

“C’mon out, I prefer a fair fight to all this sneakin’ around. Or are you scared?” 

“I’m not scared!” A surprisingly shrill voice sounded. It came from a group of barrels, sitting in the shadow of a building. Whatever it was, it sounded small. Probably not much of a threat, but Dante was still curious. He took a few steps closer to the barrels, keeping his hand up in case he ended up needing Rebellion.

“Show me your face, then.”

Whatever was hiding in the barrels shut up at that. Dante took another quiet step closer, putting him within arm’s length of the barrels.. Squirrely demons like this usually had to be flushed out. Thankfully, that means it probably won’t be too hard to beat. He struck out, lightning fast, behind the barrels. His hand found purchase, something soft and squirmy. It struggled, but Dante was able to get a grip on it. He hoisted the thing out of the shadows, ready to be faced with some ugly, bug-looking thing.

He wasn’t ready for a dirty, scowling kid to stare back at him. 

“Lemme go!” The kid was struggling like a fish on a hook, but there wasn’t much he could do with Dante’s grip on the back of his shirt. His legs kicked, his fists wheeled, but all Dante had to do was keep the kid at arm’s length. 

“You the one following me?”

The kid slowed down, but kept looking up at Dante with that petulant ass face. “Maybe.” 

“Why?” 

The kid brought a tiny hand up to his own greasy hair, rubbed a strand between his fingers. “You got hair like me.”

Unwashed as it was, the kid’s hair was clearly stark white. He’d either been born with some demon blood in him, or had been touched by some kind of very powerful demonic magic. Either way, whatever part of him that was demonic had sensed something similar in Dante. The kid likely didn’t know why, he’d just been acting on instinct. Dante sighed. 

“You got a name, kid?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You wanna share that information?” 

“Maybe if you put me down.” 

Dante did so, as carefully as he could. He crouched down to make himself less intimidating. 

“My name is Nero.” 

“Nero…?” 

The kid shrugged. Ok, he didn’t know his last name. This just kept getting better and better. 

“Where are your parents?”

The kid shrugged again. Dante bit the inside of his cheek. “So you’re lost?” 

Nero shook his head. “Don’t have parents.” 

“Everyone has parents.” 

“Not me.”  
“Ain’t there an orphanage around here?”

Nero scowled. “I hate the orphanage. I wanna go with you.” 

Dante sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face. When he had no more face to drag it down, the kid was still there. Brow set, lips pursed in a decidedly adult expression. “Well,” Dante stood. “I bet if I said no, you’d just keep following me anyways. C’mon.” 

He walked into the hotel room, hoping Lady was asleep. She wasn’t. The parts of one of her pistols were fanned out on her bed in an orderly crescent. She looked up, and her multicolored eyes widened. 

“Dante.” 

The demon hunter toed off his boots. “Yeah?” 

“Why’s there a kid on your back?” 

“He got tired on the way back.” 

Lady scowled. “You know that’s not what I’m asking.” 

Boots off, Dante made his way to his hotel bed. He deposited Nero as gently as he could, unhooking his arms from under the kid’s legs. Nero loosened his grip around his neck, and sat cross-legged on the mattress. He peeked over at Lady, questioning and maybe a little fearful. Dante couldn’t blame him. 

“Nero, this is Lady. She’s my friend.” 

Nero dared to look over at her. “‘Lady’ isn’t a name.” 

“It’s my name,” Lady said, unfolding her legs and coming up off the bed. She was careful not to disturb any of the gun parts. She stepped to the edge of Dante’s bed, arms crossed. 

“Where’d you find him?” 

“More like, he found me. Kid’s been on the streets for who-knows-how-long, says he doesn’t have any family and that he ran away from the orphanage.” 

Lady looked Nero over. The kid kept his eyes down, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Dante didn’t blame him. 

“You think he’s part demon.” 

A statement, not a question. Dante shrugged. “Maybe. Would explain why he was drawn to me.”

Lady frowned. Though she trusted Dante, they hadn’t met another demon, part or in whole, that she hadn’t wanted to kill. “What should we do with him?” 

Dante put a hand on the kid’s head. “Right now, I think we should get him cleaned up. We can decide after that.” 

It took both of them to get Nero cleaned up in the hotel bathtub. The kid was filthy, enough so that Dante was sure he hadn’t been a recent runaway. He didn’t have any wounds, thankfully, and besides being skinny he didn’t seem sick in any way. In the end they had to run three baths for him before the water stayed relatively clear. They brushed his teeth with one of the spares provided by the hotel, and Dante dried him off while Lady went to order room service. 

Nero took to the food like a starving animal, which Dante supposed he kind of was. They hadn’t known what he liked so they’d ordered a variety of stuff. His favorite seemed to be the spaghetti, but he wasn’t too picky. Eventually they had to stop him, worried he might get sick. Nero protested at first, but a food coma quickly quieted him down. Now he slept soundly, curled up in Dante’s bed. Dante and Lady sat on hers, picking over the food that the kid hadn’t torn into. 

“You think he’s Vergil’s.” Lady said between bites of the steak that Nero hadn’t touched. 

“I don’t know if he is.” 

“Even if he is, it’s not your obligation to take care of him.”

Dante took a bite of his pizza. “Where else can he go?” 

“Back to the orphanage, or a foster family. I don’t know. Somewhere where he’s not our problem.” 

Dante fixed her with a stare. He hated being serious, but he could be when the situation demanded. “Lady. I grew up in that system. I know what it’s like, having no control of where you are or where you’re gonna go. Going an entire childhood without knowing what “home” is.” Dante looked over at Nero, his head on the thin hotel pillow. He looked his age in sleep, his face softer and more open. “If I can keep him from going through that, I want to.” 

Lady was quiet for a moment, staring down at her plate. Finally, she spoke. “Whatever. It’s your decision. Just don’t hit me up for child support.” 

Nero got seasick on the ferry ride to the mainland, puking his continental breakfast all over Dante’s pants. Thankfully, leather wasn’t too hard to wipe off. Didn’t stop Lady from chuckling to herself while she watched him use the spare clothes he’d packed to do so. Nero said he was sorry and promptly tucked himself against Dante’s chest for a nap. Dante supposed he could forgive him. 

Nero had never been on a train before, so he was practically bouncing off the walls when they boarded the train that would take them back to Redgrave. He kept his face pressed to the window as farmland slid by, occasionally asking questions of them. Eventually farmland gave way to suburbs, and then to the city. Nero fell asleep again on the cab ride back to Devil May Cry, this time sandwiched between Lady and Dante. 

They were kind of strapped for space at DMC, given that Dante and Lady had turned two storage rooms into their own personal sleeping areas. When she’d asked to stay with him for a bit, until she got her feet under her, Lady had been appalled to learn that Dante was living in his own shop. He’d laughed, and asked her if he looked like he had enough money to pay rent on one place, let alone two. Lady had adapted, found a bed being sold cheap somewhere in the city, and made herself at home. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have a spare bed or bedroom for Nero. He seemed happy enough to cuddle up with Dante, though, so it wasn’t much of a problem. Not that Dante really cared one way or the other. It was just more convenient this way, really. 

The first week, Nero didn’t do much but eat and sleep. Dante had no idea what the kid had been through, but his tiny body needed to heal from it. That was fine- Lady had had a job waiting for her after Fortuna, but Dante hadn’t. He needed the time to brush up on his cooking, anyways. Over the first week Nero gained some color in his face, and the bags under his eyes disappeared. He quickly warmed to Dante, becoming less standoffish and defensive and more open. He was a really sweet kid, even if he did have his moments. Like when Dante had told him he was getting a haircut. Nero had pitched a fit before, during, and after, but Dante thought it looked fine. If it was a little choppy, it was the kid’s fault anyways. At least he looked less like a hairball now. 

One morning, Dante woke with a start. It was pretty much the only way he woke up, with the kind of dreams he had. He looked down. Thankfully, the rapid rising and falling of his chest hadn’t woken the kid up. He was still sleeping hard as a rock, glued to Dante’s side with his head on his chest. Dante tried to get his breathing under control. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, and looked over at the electronic clock on the bedside. It was late enough for him to be up, but too early for the kid. With all the stealth he had (which wasn’t much, if Lady was to be believed,) he untangled himself from Nero and covered him back up with the old blanket. The kid curled in on himself, unconsciously moving in to the warmth where the man’s body had been. Dante smiled as he pulled on a sweater.  
He’d been working on the basement of the shop even before Lady had come to stay with him, but she’d been helpful in tricking out what once had been a dusty storage area into a small training space for the two of them. On the far wall were targets, resting on top of thick padding so as not to damage the concrete wall below. When the range wasn’t being used, they had a dummy to work CQC drills on, and there was a rack on the right wall with all the weapons Dante had collected over the years. He wasn’t awake enough for anything fancy or complicated, so he closed his hand around the familiar grip of Rebellion and pulled her off the rack. 

He ran a few drills to shake the dust off, moves he’d learned on the fly while fighting his way through Vergil’s weird tower of demons and clown academics. As exhausting as it had been, physically and emotionally, the whole ordeal had certainly made him a better fighter. 

He lost himself in the rhythm of an imagined fight, mentally projecting all sorts of demons and beasts in front of him. It was easy, easier than taking care of the kid was. He didn’t know how to be a guardian, it wasn’t like he’d ever had one himself. Nero was adorable, obviously, and it wasn’t like Dante regretted taking him in. But damn, he did appreciate moments like this, when he was asleep and not making Dante think about his own childhood or wondering if he was doing right by the kid. 

“Dante?” A sleepy little voice from somewhere behind him asked. Dante finished his drill, and looked over his shoulder. Of course. 

“Hey, kid. Did I wake you up?” Dante turned on his heel, making sure to keep Rebellion close to his side. The kid was at the other end of the range, well out of the way of the blade, but better safe than sorry. 

“Nah,” Nero made his way to the middle of the range, closer to Dante. “‘M hungry.” 

“What’re you feeling?” 

“Pasta!”

“Pasta isn’t for breakfast.” 

Nero’s face twisted into a pout, and he crossed his arms. “It can be.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since right now!” 

Dante rolled his eyes, and went to the rack of weapons on the side wall. Nero followed him. “You don’t make the rules around here, kid. I’m gonna make eggs.” He’d already planned on making himself an omlette with the leftover vegetables they’d had for dinner last night, and he wasn’t gonna make the kid a separate breakfast just because he was a carb freak. Besides, they only had one bag of ravioli and that was already set for dinner tonight. 

Rebellion fell into her slot with a familiar metallic chunk. Dante watched as Nero’s eyes followed the glint of the metal. The kid reached a hand out and gingerly touched the flat plane of cold metal. 

“Whatcha use this for?” 

Dante bit the inside of his cheek. He’d been hoping to have this conversation later, like. Way later. There wasn’t any use in sugarcoating it, though. 

“I kill demons. Before they hurt people.” 

Nero’s eyes shifted from the bright blade up to Dante. He looked afraid, though he was trying to hide it. Great. This is exactly what he’d been trying to avoid. 

“Are you gonna kill me?” 

“What?” 

“Lady said I was a demon.” 

Dante crouched down to sit, trying to seem less threatening by getting on eye-level with the kid. Nero flinched away. Dante guessed that was to be expected, if the kid thought he might kill him. Still though, ouch.

“When did she say that?” 

“In the hotel room.” 

Dante thought back, to their last night in Fortuna. “You were supposed to be asleep.”

Nero looked down on his bare feet. Absently, Dante thought they must be cold on the concrete floor. “Maybe I wasn’t.” 

Dante shook his head. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Nero. Even if you are part demon, that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. My dad was a demon, so that makes me part one, too.” 

Nero’s brown eyes widened. “Really?” 

Dante nodded. “Because I’m part demon, I’m more powerful than humans. I decided to use that power to help people, and I do that by killing demons that want to hurt humans.”  
Nero wrapped his arms around himself. “Am I gonna… Hurt humans? Because I’m a demon?” 

Dante reached his hands out. Nero must not have been afraid of him anymore, because he put both his tiny hands in Dante’s. He closed his fingers around the kid’s and pulled him closer. He hated being serious, but if he could help the kid work through his crisis of identity now, he wouldn’t have to go through the years of confusion and self-loathing Dante had. 

“Our human halves give us a choice, Nero. You’re gonna grow up and you’re gonna be more powerful than humans, but what you want to do with that power is up to you.” 

Nero looked from their joined hands to Dante’s face. “Can I do what you do? Can I protect people from bad demons?” 

Dante smiled and stood up, keeping one hand over Nero’s. “Sure, kid. I’d feel a lot safer out there, with you behind me.” 

“Can I start now?” 

“How about we get breakfast first?” 

Nero trotted alongside Dante to keep up with him. He turned his best puppy dog eyes up to the older man. “Can we have pasta now?”

“You’re asking me that now? You’re a manipulative little bastard, you know that?!”

For all her talk about not caring what happened to the kid, when Lady came back from her job a few weeks later she sure had a lot of stuff for him. New clothes, books, a teddy bear, even a kid-sized kendo stick she must have picked up after Dante had told her that Nero wanted to be a demon hunter. When he’d teased her about it, Lady had simply said that she’d need all the help they could get, because Dante’s dumb ass would certainly be dead by the time Nero was old enough to be in the field.

Though she pretended not to be, Dante knew Lady well enough by now to see that she was soft on the kid. She was conflicted, given her hate of demons, but it was hard not to be smitten with Nero. He spent his days at their sides; tagging along when they went to the grocery store, watching attentively when they sparred together or trained alone, falling asleep with his head on Lady’s lap and his feet on Dante’s when they watched TV or movies together at night. Dante had caught her absently playing with the kid’s hair, carrying him to bed whenever he fell asleep on the couch, even handling him expertly when he had meltdowns. Dante wondered if she’d ever taken care of kids in her former life, if she’d been a babysitter or even had a younger sibling. 

Either way, after a couple weeks, Dante was sure enough that Lady wasn’t going to try to kill Nero in his sleep that he felt safe leaving them alone for a few hours. 

“I’m going out.” 

“Where?” Lady hardly looked up from the gun she was cleaning. It was the one she'd named for her mother, Kalina Ann. She was big, and useful, but had a lot of parts to her. A was a bitch to clean. 

Dante looked over at her as he shrugged his jacket on, a grin on his face. “You really have to ask?” 

Lady rolled her eyes. No, she didn’t. 

“Don’t know when I’m gonna be back, so you’re on Nero duty tonight.” 

That got Lady’s attention. Her gaze snapped up from the part she was polishing. “What?!” 

“What?” 

“You found the kid, he’s your problem. I’m not spending the night on brat detail.” 

Dante bent over to tie his boots. “C’mon, he’s not a brat. He’s pretty easy to take care of, just put on a movie or something.”

“Dante!” 

The man was halfway out the door. “Thanks, you’re a doll!”

The door shut, and Lady sank back on the couch. Great. 

She went back to cleaning the [gun part], this time with more anger behind her fingers. Sure, the kid was cute, but she still didn’t trust him. They didn’t know how much of him was demon. For all she knew, he’d been biding his time, waiting to gain Dante’s trust so that he’d leave them alone. Maybe he was waiting until she was separated from Dante, ready to pick off the weaker of the two before taking on the stronger. 

“‘Ady?” A slurred, tired voice came from the doorway. Lady looked up to see Nero, sleep-rumpled and rubbing his eye with a tiny fist. His other hand clutched the teddy bear Lady had brought back for him from the city she’d gone to for her last job. She hadn’t been thinking when she’d bought it. It was an impulse purchase at a toy store near the train station, just a matter of convenience. She’d gotten paid more than she’d been expecting by the grateful people of the town, so she’d blown some money on a teddy bear. That was all. 

“Where’s Dante?” 

“Out.” 

Nero walked into the living room, careful not to disturb the pieces of Kalina that were lying in an orderly half-circle around Lady. “Where?” 

Lady kept her eyes on the part in her hand. No way was she explaining a skeezy night club to a five year old. “Dancing.” 

“With who?” 

Damnit, why was this kid so inquisitive? 

“Um, his boyfriend.” 

Nero sat down next to her, mirroring her position. Lady subtly angled herself so she could keep the kid in her peripheral vision. If he was gonna try anything, she needed to be ready. But he just leaned against the back of the couch, crossed legs with his arms around the teddy bear in his lap. “Dante has a boyfriend?” 

Despite her trepidation, Lady chuckled through her nose. “Yeah, tons.” 

Nero made an impressed sound. Then, “do you have a boyfriend?” 

“No.” 

“A girlfriend?” 

“I’m too busy to date. Besides, my job is dangerous.” 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Nero nod solemnly. “Hunting demons.” 

Lady returned the nod. “Yeah.” 

“Dante says I can hunt demons with you guys.”

Lady set down the [gun part] and reached for another piece of her gun. “Sure you can, if you train hard and prove that you’re trustworthy.” 

Nero looked up at her, his eyes bright and his mouth set in a determined smile. “I’m gonna train really hard! I’m gonna be the best, I wanna be like Dirty Harry or Indiana Jones!” The kid jumped to his feet, made a gun with his fingers and pointed it at some imaginary enemy. “Go ahead,” he said in his best growly Clint Eastwood impression. “Make my day.” 

Lady reached out, and closed her hand around Nero’s left hand, the one pointed like a gun. “We’ve been watching too many action movies with you.” 

Nero looked at her quizzically, all bravado gone. 

“Lesson one, kid. A gun isn’t a prop, a toy, or something you use to look cool. It’s a dangerous tool, and it needs to be respected.” 

Nero’s hand relaxed inside hers, and he looked down at his feet. “Sorry.” 

Lady sighed. Okay, maybe that had been a little harsh. She let go of Nero’s hand, and reached around for the holster at her back. She undid the strap and slid one of her myriad of pistols out. She held it up, and Nero’s eyes traced over the sleek black metal. “Hold out your hands.” 

Nero did, and Lady deposited the gun onto his waiting palms. Though it was a small gun, his hands dipped under the weight, and the barrel easily spanned his small hands. She tensed, ready for him to take the opportunity and make a move. But all he did was stare at the cold black metal in his hands. Lady let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“When you grow up, you’ll be stronger than most humans. There are humans who resent their weakness, who will do anything to become more powerful. And this,” Lady tapped her finger against the gun. “This is the best way humans have come up with to make themselves more powerful. I’m not as strong as Dante, but with this, I don’t need to be. Because I know how to use this, I could use it to take whatever I want from other humans. And they would give it to me, because with this, I could kill them.” 

Nero finally looked away from the gun in his tiny hands, and up at Lady. “But I thought demons killed humans?” 

Lady took the gun back, slid it back in its holster. “Things aren’t so simple. There are humans as evil, as hungry for power, as any demon. Just like there are demons who are as kind as humans.” 

Nero sat back down. His brow was knitted in concentration, his lips pursed in thought. It was too mature an expression for such a young kid. But if he wanted to be in this life, he was going to have to get used to it. 

Still, though. She felt kind of bad. Nero hadn’t taken the opportunity to use the gun on her, and he looked appropriately thoughtful about what Lady had told him. She decided that the kid was more kid than he was bloodthirsty demon. 

“I could teach you the parts, if you want.” Lady offered, motioning to the parts spread out in front of them. “It’s important to know each part, so you know what’s broken when the gun stops working.” 

Nero nodded up at her, his face softening a little. It would probably be good for him to have something to occupy his mind, other than death and power. Lady smiled. 

Redgrave was an urban jungle, and as such didn’t exactly have parks or good places for kids to play. Thankfully, a short train ride took them out to a more suburban area, and from the station it was a short walk to a pretty park. Nero took to the opportunity to talk to kids his age like a fish to water, so Lady and Dante figured it was best to hang back. They set up shop at a picnic table, close enough to watch and make sure Nero didn’t hurt himself, but far enough away that they weren’t overbearing. 

Lady was lathering herself up with sunscreen, everywhere her skin was exposed by her t-shirt and shorts. She only had two guns on her person, so it was a pretty casual day. When she was done, she tossed the bottle over to Dante. It bounced off his bare chest, and onto the towel he was laying on. 

“Put that on.”

“And mess up my tan? No thanks, babe.” 

Lady clicked her tongue. “You’re gonna get skin cancer, stupid.” 

“Didn’t you know? Descendants of Sparda don’t get melanoma. Says so in the rules.” 

Lady made an exasperated sound and dropped it. She turned her attention to Nero. He was easy to spot with his hair, bone-white in the sun. He was playing in the sand pit with some other kids, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could see his smile from here. It made her happy, to see the kid so bubbly. He’d had a rough go of it, and she and Dante were by no means experienced at raising a kid. But it seemed like they hadn’t fucked him up too bad. At least not yet. 

“He’s a good kid.” She said aloud. 

“You’re just now putting that together? It’s been like a month and a half.” 

Lady scoffed. “Forgive me for being defensive around a part-demon. Lately, those have been making my life even harder than the full-blooded ones.” 

“I take issue with that statement.” 

“Good.” 

For a while, the only sounds between them were yelling kids, the distant sound of cars on the road, and the breeze in the trees around them. Then Dante spoke up. 

“He is a good kid, though. I’m… I’m glad. That he found us.” 

“Me too.” 

“Toss me a juice box?” 

Lady rummaged around in the day bag they’d brought, filled with snacks and juice. She’d just closed her hand around a box when Nero came bounding up to them. A red-haired girl who looked to be around his age was holding his hand, and they both looked flushed the way kids were when they’d been running around. 

“This is my friend Kyrie I just met she’s from Fortuna but is here to stay with her grandma can she come over?” Nero asked, all in one rushed breath. Dante, who had sat up, looked to Lady right as she looked to him. 

“Um,” Dante started. “You should probably make sure that’s okay with Kyrie’s mom, first. But if she’s cool with it, maybe we could go for ice cream?” 

Both kids screamed with joy and jumped up and down. The girl, Kyrie, pointed to one of the picnic tables at the other end of the playground. “My mom and dad are over there, let’s GO!”

The two kids were off in a blur before she’d even finished her sentence. Lady looked back over to Dante. He was running a hand through his hair, looking somewhat bewildered. Lady understood how he felt. 

“You ever scheduled a playdate before?” She asked. 

“Nope. You?” 

Lady shook her head. “I guess there’s a first time for everything."


End file.
